


Strange Love

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's co-worker was bad mouthing Jack and poking into their relationship so Mark took matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey maybe listen to strange love by halsey or naw you do you

"Honestly Mark, he's fucking weird," Mark's co-worker said. Mark felt his hands clench at his side. They didn't know anything about him. They didn't know anything about their relationship. "He can't even speak properly with a stutter and his accent just makes it impossible to understand a word he says."

"He only stutters when he's nervous and I understand him just fine," Mark whispered, he was deadly quiet. He hated this person sometimes, "Jack's just gets nerves easily sometimes."

"Maybe but you have to admit he's strange. He's all lanky and limbs, never sits still. He's always cursing, too. You could do so much better is all I'm saying," his co-worker reached across the break room table and patted his hand leaving it just a moment too long. Mark felt himself heating up. He needed this job, he couldn't say anything that he wanted to. "Honestly, it's a wonder you stay with him. Doubt you actually love him,he must be a good whore in bed," they laughed as if they were funny, "Good bitch or something? Ain't that right, Mark?"

Mark didn't really have anything to add to the conversation so he opted to just leave before he did something he'd regretted. Mark stood up and glanced at the clock while biting his tongue. He still had 20 minutes to kill, he would call Jack. Even if he was probably at class still, he needed to call Jack right now. "Hey where you off to? We have time before work. Come on tell me, seriously why do stay with that runt. You could have anyone."

Mark inhaled deeply and counted to ten. "I don't need anyone, I need Jack. Please drop it, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my home life at work."

His co-worker held up two hands in surrender. "Hey hey, I didn't mean anything by what I'm saying. Don't get offended. I honestly could care less if you're a fag or not. All I'm saying is I have a pretty cousin, sweet girl. Someone you could show the family instead of a fairy fag."

The fist made contact with a sickening crunch of bone. Mark pulled back his fist cradling it to his chest, he was so fired. His co-worker was on the floor holding their nose as it started bleeding. "You fucking fag! I'll have your fucking job for this! You know that? Your job! Son of a bitch!"

Mark didn't listen he was already pulling on his jacket and half way out the room on the way to the door. He grumbled, "Fine," before leaving. Mark got in his car and started driving one handed, the other was cupped at his chest. He must have broken something because it really hurt. Mark pulled up to the university and slowly started looking around for something familiar. The place was huge and he was always here with Jack so he really didn't know his way around.

Mark started slowing his pace and thought about what he had just done. He had punched his co-worker for a homophobic slur and now he'd lose his job. They need this job.

Jack had always wanted to learn programming, graphics, and make his own video games and finally Mark convinced to go back to school and learn. It was hard, money always seemed strained and they both had jobs. But Mark had scored an okay job, it was an easy, simple programming job. Nothing compared to what Jack was learning but more the stuff anyone could learn. Jack couldn't get a full-time job because of school now so he just worked part time at the local store. 

And now he'd fucked it all up to hell. Mark stopped walking all together and slid down the closest wall of the empty hall. It didn't even look like there were classes here. He was completely lost literally and metaphorically. He pulled out his phone and felt himself start tearing up.

Mark

Where are you?

Jack

? Class? Where else?

Mark

'Course. Sorry. I'll be home early tonight.

Jack

Mark? What's wrong? What happened?

 

Mark felt a tear roll down his cheek. He had ruined everything. Mark felt his phone buzz again in his hand.

Jack

Mark!?

He couldn't answer him. He couldn't tell him he had lost his job and now they'd be broke. He couldn't tell him that he couldn't get Jack through college. Jack loved it so much, he always smiled when he talked about it. His phone started buzzing. Jack was calling. His finger hovered decline until he made a quick choice and answered.

"Mark," Jack hissed at him. He was still in class, he was too quiet. "What's going on?" Mark opened his mouth to tell Jack but all that came out was a sob. "Honey? What's happened? Are you ok? Mark, damn it answer me. Where are you?"

Mark just took the phone away from his ear and banged his head against the wall. He stayed like that for a long time before pulling the back. "Jack?"

"Damn it Mark! I'm out of class. Where are yeh?"

"I don't know," Mark sniveled, wiping his nose. "Some hallway at the UN. Doesn't look used, I haven't seen anyone. Room 498?"

"How the fuck did yeh end up there? It's supposed to be locked up." Mark shrugged then remembered Jack could see him and made an 'I don't know' noise. "I'll be there in 5."

Mark hummed and then hung up. Would Jack leave him for this? True to his word, Jack came into view five minutes later. He sat next to Mark on the floor and took his hand. It was silent for a long time. Jack was waiting for him to talk. "I think I lost my job."

"Ok," Jack said giving his hand a squeeze. Mark felt himself tear up again. "Why?"

"I punched someone I work with."

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Why?"

"They called you a fag."

Jack was silent for a moment, "They weren't wrong."

"You know for a fact that they are. They said other things. I don't even remember now but I was getting so mad and then I just nailed them," Mark leaned into his boyfriend shoulder. "Are you mad?"

"No, we'll survive. We always have. I love you, Mark. If I have to drop out I will."

Mark spun on him, "This is your dream. You are not walking out on it."

"Later we can talk," Mark didn't push it. "Let's go home. I don't have any important classes left."

Mark just nodded and let Jack stand and pull him up. He still felt like shit.

-

Later that night he got a call while watching Netflix in bed with Jack. He pulled himself from Jack and looked at the number. Fuck. His boss.

"Hello."

"Mark. It's Felix I'm sorry to call this late but I have finally sorted this all out and think I need to hear your story. I want to solve this as soon as possible."

Mark sat up in bed and felt Jack watching him. "Yes, sir?"

"So I heard you and —," Jack started poking his side asking what was going on, Mark swatted his hand away so he could listen to his boss, "and then after them using extremely offensive language you decided the best course of action would be to punch them in the nose?"

"Yes." Mark heard a sigh on the other end.

"Mark this would have been so simple if you hadn't punched them. They would have been simply let go but now not only do I have to let them go but you must be punished."

"Sir, please don't fire me. I understand I fucked up royally but please—"

"Mark calm down. I'm not firing you. You're just suspended for a week, no pay."

One week? They could do this. They were fine.

"Mark, are you there?"

"Yes! Thank you, sir! Oh god. I-I'll see you in a week!" Mark hung up and turned to Jack smiling. "I didn't get sacked! One week, no pay."

Jack just smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "See. We're fine. But next time know you don't have to defend my honor."

**Author's Note:**

> hope this didnt suck ass


End file.
